1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a system for reading out X-ray information stored in storage phosphor plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storing of X-rays penetrating an object, for example a patient, as a latent image in a so-called storage phosphor plate constitutes an option for recording X-ray images. In order to read out the latent image, the storage phosphor plate is irradiated with stimulating light and thereby stimulated to emit emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the image stored in the storage phosphor plate, is detected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed, as required, and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical-diagnostic purposes, by transmission to a corresponding output device, such as for example a monitor and/or a printer.
In prior art apparatuses and systems, storage phosphor plates are mostly transported relative to the read-out device by pairs of rotating rollers.